Une nouvelle expérience
by NekoBebouh
Summary: Atsushi décide d'inviter quelqu'un à leur ébats sexuel mais est-ce que Seijuro est d'accord ? ... Mura x John x Aka (Rated : M) ( oui j'ai rajouté un perso' un OOC donc )


**Yeaaah bon... 2 fic' en 2 jours c'est que j'avais vraiment de l'imagination... Surtout pour le même couple, ensuite en ce qui concerne l'histoire, une lemooon ! Et voui ! Bon... Moins stucturer que les autres m'enfin bon j'ai essayé ^^' .. pour finir je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ortho/grammaire/français itout itout ~**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture guys ~**

 **Titre :** Une nouvelle expérience

 **Disclaimer :** Perso' qui ne sont pas à moi … A part le petit John qui se balade ! Je ne voulais inclure un autre perso' de la GM.

 **Pairing :** Murasakibara x John x Akashi

 **Rated :** M

Un jour Atsushi proposa à son bien-aimé de tester un nouveau jeu. Pour cela le violet appela une personne qui aux yeux de tous paraissais cher, du moins c'est ce que pensa Akashi, car Atsushi ne lui accordé aucune importance...

Le géant tira de la main l'invité pour l'obliger à entrer dans la chambre du couple. Les yeux de l'empereur se posèrent sur un jeune brun, plutôt musclé, arrivant presque à sa taille.

-Atsushi... Puis-je savoir pourquoi il est là ?

-Il … participera à notre jeu ~

Le jeune, perdu regarda tour à tour le jeune couple, Atsushi s'approcha de lui et se plaça derrière ce dernier pour remonter son haut, touchant légèrement son ventre.

-N'est-il pas sexy ? Nous pourrions jouer avec lui nope ?

Akashi regarda la scène qui se passait devant lui, puis détourna le regard cachant sa jalousie et croisa les bras.

-Alors comme ça tu le trouve sexy...

Murasakibara attrapa le visage de son petit-ami et l'embrassa, le jeune entre eux qui les regarda en rougissant. Atsushi passa sa main sur le torse du brun avant de jouer avec ses bouts de chairs, et de l'autre main tenais la nuque de son amant. D'ailleurs Akashi rompais le baiser pour les regarder , les poussant tout les deux contre le mur. Tout en fixant le jeune qui était intimidé.

-Pourras-tu me certifier Atsushi, qu'il sera à la hauteur ?

Pour répondre à sa question, Atsushi passa sa main sur le sexe du jeune en venant lui mordre le cou. Ce dernier gémissais sous lui et sous le regard impérieux de Seijuro.

-Tu vois mon cœur ~

-Mh … En attendant voyons s'il tiendra le coup...

Sur ces mots, Akashi se baissa et libéra le membre du jeune brun pour le mettre en bouche. Murasakibara étant surpris, passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule de l'invité qui gémissais à son oreille.

-Ohw... Mais c'est que tu t'applique bébé~

En effet, Seijuro effectua de nombreux ba et viens sur l'entrejambe du brun, et une suite de succions se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Le jeune ne tenant plus agrippa les cheveux d'Akashi tout en le suppliant de le laisser jouir, Akashi n'étant pas d'accord, tenais fermement la base du sexe, l'empêchant de jouir. Atsushi rigola puis tourna le jeune afin de le baisser à son tour et de le mettre à la hauteur de son sexe durcit par le spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Le jeune retira les vêtements qui le gênais pour engouffrer le sexe du violet en bouche, avec avidité. Atsushi soupira d'aise en sentant les fine lèvre du brun qui s'activa sur son entrejambe, puis son visage fut attiré soudainement vers Akashi qui l'embrassa fougueusement.

-Je t'interdit de m'ignorer Atsushi !

-J-je ne t'ignore pas c-c'est juste que... ah...

Seijuro ne voulant pas en savoir plus, passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, allant titiller ses bouts de chairs. Le brun sentais une bosse frotter contre son oreille et s'empressa de prendre le sexe du rouge en bouche, ainsi que celle du violet, alternant entre deux. Akashi, surpris tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses gémissements, tandis qu'Atsushi geignais qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Le capitaine de Rakuzan se retira de la bouche du brun et l'ordonna de se lever, chose qui fut faite par ce dernier :

-Bien. Maintenant allez près du lit.

Ils lui obéirent, se déshabillant et laissant leur habits au pied du lit. Le brun rougissais fortement en voyant Atsushi entièrement nu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Seijuro, qui lui aussi se déshabilla lentement et se plaça au centre du lit sous les regards des deux autres, pour écarter ses jambes offrant son intimité. Murasakibara rigola puis vient se mettre entre ses jambes et demanda d'un signe de tête au brun de lui donner le lubrifiant qui était sur la table de nuit. Une fois en main, le violet en badigeonna sur ses longs doigts avant de poser le flacon plus loin et de regarder son amant, un immense sourire au lèvre. Il entra deux doigts en Seijuro, sous le regard du brun qui se toucha par moment, les mains du rouge se posèrent sur les épaules de Murasakibara en gémissant de douleur au début mais ensuite de plaisir. Le jeune s'approcha du sexe de l'empereur et repris ses mouvements de va et viens avec sa bouche, faisant encore plus gémir la capitaine de Rakuzan. Atsushi ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt afin de détendre l'anneau de chair de son amant et de pouvoir le pénétrer convenablement. Le géant se positionna de sorte à bien prendre son amant qui, le regard hagard, le supplia de se dépêcher et gémissais déjà rien qu'en sentant le sexe d'Atsushi à l'entrée de son intimité. Le brun pris le lubrifiant pour en mettre une bonne dose sur l'énorme sexe du violet qui le pénétra par la suite, d'un long et grand coup tirant un cri de douleur au rouge.

-A-Atsushi...

Akashi serra les draps puis ordonna au brun de s'approcher de lui et pris son sexe en bouche, essayant d'ignorer la douleur. Le brun ne se fit pas prier puis attrapa la tête du rouge avant de lui pilonner la bouche.

-Bébé … Désolé mais je vais bouger …

-Ngh...

Akashi posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, essayant de l'en empêcher mais Atsushi l'ignora et commença à donner de grand coups de reins pendant que le brun s'enfonça dans la gorge du capitaine. Seijuro écarquilla des yeux puis le brun se retira et souriais en voyant un filet de bave qui relia son sexe à la bouche du rouge. Murasakibara changea de rythme pour passer à un rythme plus sec et rapide, faisant gémir son amant qui la bouche libérer, pouvait à présent crier à son aise.

-A-Atsushi … T-tu vas me … aaah ..

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, car le brun l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

-Ah lala … Une scène si érotique... D'ailleurs que dirais tu de toi aussi profiter John, propose Atsushi. Assieds toi sur Seijuro~

Le dénommé regarda le violet avant d'acquiescer et de prendre le lubrifiant pour en mettre sur le sexe du rouge avant de se mettre au dessus de lui et de faire rentrer l'énorme chose de Seijuro en commençant à gémir de bonheur. Akashi allais devenir fou, pilonner par son amant et enserrer par l'intimité de John. Le jeune brun, ne pouvant plus tenir jouissais sur le torse de l'empereur, sous lui. Malgré ses gémissements, le rouge lui rétorqua :

-T-tch.. J-je suis à peine en t-toi et aah...

Murasakibara concentré, donna des coups de reins réguliers en tenant fermement les jambes d'Akashi.

-A-akashi.. t-tu te resserre... ! Putain que c'est bon !

Ce dernier jouissais à son tour en John qui lui, surpris disais :

-Woow .. T-tu .. me remplis … t-tu … chaud …

Le capitaine de Rakuzan se resserra à son tour sur le sexe du violet, qui jouissais à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Sauf que le géant, peu satisfait, continua de donner des coups de reins avznt de se retirer de son amant et de regarder son sexe puis les fesses de John et lui dit :

-John... détends toi …

-Q-quoi ?!

Atsushi regarda son amant en souriant, puis ce dernier acquiesça avant de se mettre profondément dans l'intimité du jeune. Le pivot de Yôsen le pénétra à son tour plus lentement que d'habitude, John pendant ce temps se retena de crier de douleur en suppliant le pivot de se retirer, chose que le violet ne lui céda pas. John posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Seijuro, grimaçant de douleur sous le regard amusé de ce dernier. Pendant ce temps, Atsushi posa les mains sur les hanches du brun et commença à le pilonner sans retenu.

-M-mura …. D-déjà que Akashi e-est énormé a-alors t-toi aah...

-Il est gros n'est-ce-pas?dit Akashi fièrement.

Le brun déglutit et affirma, sentant la cadence se faire plus lente. Atsushi rigola, fier lui aussi d'apprendre qu'il en avait une grosse~

-Décidément Aka' tu en as beaucoup lâché en lui ~

Le rouge rigola en entendant les paroles de son amant puis commença à son tour à faire des mouvements de va-et-viens irrégulier. John, la tête au creux de l'épaule de l'empereur, gémissait de plaisir avant de venir mordre son cou. Murasakibara ayant vu ça, grogna et attrapa le brun par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, puis lui chuchota à son oreille :

-Interdiction formelle de le mordre. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit.

-Voyons Atsushi, dis Seijuro. Regarde, donnons lui aussi un peu plus de souffrance que cette unique morsure~

Les mains d'Akashi qui était à la taille du brun, remontèrent jusque dans son dos pour y laisser une longue traîné de griffure. John grimaça en frissonnant avant de finalement jouir pour la seconde fois sur le torse du capitaine. Murasakibara, tenta d'aller plus profondément dans l'intimité du brun, mais se résigna à lui donner des coups de reins plus brutaux, puis viens laper les marques rouges que Seijuro avait fait peu avant, tirant une plainte du brun.

-V-vous abusez … !

-Nous ? Mais voyons John, nous voulons juste assouvir notre désir de sexe~ rétorque Seijuro.

Sur ces paroles, Murasakibara donna un dernier coup de reins avant de finalement jouir en gueulant presque, et se retira en évitant de faire sortir le sperme. Maintenant qu'il avait plus de possibilité à bouger, Akashi agrippa les hanches du brun, et le pilonna à son tour pour jouir quelques coups de reins plus tard sous le regard de son bien-aimé.

-Wow .. s'exclama Atsushi. On en a lâché autant que ça ? …

-Faut croire que oui.. réponds Akashi en souriant.

John se releva à peine, qu'une coulé de sperme s'échappait déjà, il écarta ses fesses et le pivot ainsi que le capitaine le regarder en souriant niaisement.

-Vous abusez les gars... Vous m'avez défoncer le cul et en plus v-vous m'avez rempli d-de …

-C'est bon n'est-ce-pas ?demanda le violet en introduisant un doigt en lui.

-A-Atsushi … supplia John.

-C'est Murasakibara!dit froidement Akashi.

Le jeune ne comprenant pas, releva la tête et les regarda l'air perdu :

-Nul autre que moi ne doit l'appeler par son prénom, dit simplement Akashi.

-Bébé...

Le susnommé le regarda puis lança un regard froid à John avant de se lever et d'aller dans la salle de bain :

-Je vais me doucher. Je ne veux pas le voir quand je sortirais.

Atsushi soupira puis se tourna vers John et lui souria :

-Ne t'en fais pas ~ Par contre tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de …

John se releva à son tour avec du sperme coulant toujours de son derrière, il demanda au violet de lui prêter un gant pour enlever une grande partie, du moins que ça évité de couler jusqu'à temps qu'il soit chez lui pour bien se laver.

Seijuro sorta 30 minutes plus tard de sa douche, une serviette sur les hanches et regarda son amant qui allongé sur le lit le regarda aussi.

-Il est parti ?

Le géant acquiesça puis soupira en se relevant, se retrouvant à présent assis près de son amant. Il passa ses grandes mains sur son corps imberbe en venant déposer un léger baiser sur le ventre de son bien-aimé, Seijuro rigola puis passa ses mains autour de son cou.

-Tu as aimé ?demande Atsushi.

-Mouais … Mais je n'étais et ne serais jamais pour. Ce gars là t'aime bien plus qu'un simple ami et tu le sais. Et pourtant tu l'a invité à … nos ébats sexuels. Il va se faire des films à présent et ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser espérer.

-... Et alors?réponds Atsushi en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime. C'est toi.

Le rouge haussa les épaules puis se dégagea de l'étreinte du pivot, qui soupira avant de se lever et d'aller à son tour à la douche. L'empereur jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre et grimaça en sentant l'odeur de sueur et de luxure qui régnais, il partis ouvrir les fenêtres de la chambre avant de lancer un dernier regard a lit où les tâches de spermes y trônait.

Murasakibara sortis et ne le voyais pas dans la chambre, puis l'appelant plusieurs fois et n'obtenant aucune réponse, le violet faisais toutes les pièces avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre d'ami et de voir son amant dormir paisiblement dans les couettes, puis souriais et parti le rejoindre en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front avant de le serrer et de sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

 **Mother f****r j'ai enfin fini ! Je tiens à préciser que j'ai passer 1h à l'écrire, modifiant le texte d'origine à chaque fois et tout et tout … Encore des fautes je le sais ensuite... L'histoire m'est arrivé comme ça ^^ je sais qu'avec les fautes c'pas beau à lire et comme il est tard j'ai pas vraiment le courage de faire une relecture... Je la ferais si possible :3 merci à vous d'avoir lu et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ~ A plus pour une autre fic' !**

 **Votre chère apprentie...**

 _ **NekoBebouh.**_


End file.
